


Contagious

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s02e17 Heart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison, calling in sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contagious

"Crail, Furtick, and Mulligan, Yvonne speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hi, Yvonne, it's Madison. I won't be in today. I think I came down with something and I'm afraid I'm contagious."

"I think the Stimson case will survive without you. Hope you feel better soon, sweetie."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing."


End file.
